The Hypnotic Rat
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Ratigan returns to get back at Fidget for leaving him by hypnotizing him, causing Fidget to fall asleep. Who will awaken Fidget and who will he turn to?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a month or two after a new friend emerged from the darkness of his past. As of now, the Flavershams, including their newly reformed house mate bat, Fidget took a trip back to Baker Street to pay a visit with Basil and Dawson.

"Now, when we return to Baker Street, promise you'll be good while we're there. Can you do that?" Mr. Flaversham asked.

"I'll try," Fidget answered, then he paused, "I mean, I will."

"It'll be fun!" Olivia said as she bounced up and down from her seat, thrilled to see the great mouse detective and the doctor once again.

Now Fidget's grin widened up a notch. "You know, Livy? I'm just as excited as you are!" he also bounced up and down excitedly.

"Now, now, children, settle down," Mr. Flaversham warned, "We're only halfway there."

…

By the time the Flavershams and Fidget finally made it to Baker Street, it was late noon, but it wasn't to say that Basil and Dawson didn't have time to catch sight of them. Basil's housekeeper, Mrs. Judson opened the door for the visitors.

"Good afternoon, ma'am," Mr. Flaversham greeted.

"Afternoon, sir," the housekeeper greeted back.

"We're here to visit Basil and Dawson," Mr. Flaversham said.

"Yes, you came to the right place," said Mrs. Judson, "Come in."

Without a second to waste, they've done so. "Oh, they're here!" Basil said as he set down his newspaper and got up from his seat.

"Greetings, dear Flavershams and Fidget," Dawson greeted.

"Dawson, that's my line," Basil corrected.

"Well, you should've said something."

Basil wanted to argue, but knew it wasn't worth it. So, to the two mice and bat, he said, "Well, now that you're all here, make yourselves at home from this long journey back here."

"Thanks," Fidget said.

To celebrate the Flaversham's and Fidget's return, Basil played the new violin the Flavershams bought him since Ratigan's death from Big Ben.

In the living room, the boy bat set the girl mouse on his lap on Basil's chair, while the girl's father sat on the green chair on the right.

…

That night, the lawful detectives and a family of two mice and a bat went out to eat at a fancy restaurant. They were glancing at their menus until they decided what they wanted. They chose to have spaghetti for dinner.

Minutes later, the waitress approached them. "So, what would you like to eat?"

"Well, we'll have spaghetti," Basil replied.

Dr. Dawson, Fidget, and the Flavershams smiled at the mouse detective.

"Okay," the waitress said, "I'm sure it can be done." With that taken care of, she walked off.

In that moment, Fidget was checking out the waitress saying, "Ooh la, la. She is hot."

Basil's gaze turned sharp as he said, "Fidget, that's not how we speak to someone, including employees in public."

At this point, Fidget did not say anything. He just sipped his water.

…

A half hour later, their meal had been served. "There you go," the waitress said as she set the plates of spaghetti on the table.

"Oh, thanks!" Fidget said and Basil smiled at him.

"Thanks a lot!" Olivia said.

"My pleasure," the waitress said and the bat held his tongue because he didn't want to offend such a pretty lady. He would've been kicked out and he didn't want to embarrass his friends, especially _not_ in front of Basil of Baker Street and Olivia Flaversham. So, Fidget and his friends started eating until Fidget dropped his napkin. He bent down to pick it up when he accidentally had his hand caught under the waitress's skirt. Basil saw what was happening, but knew Fidget didn't do it on purpose, although everyone at Fidget's table, including the waitress gasped in shock.

"Sorry, Miss," Fidget said, "I just dropped my napkin and had to pick it up."

"Oh, sure," the waitress said sarcastically, "I've never been so violated in my entire life."

"He didn't mean it," Basil said, speaking in the bat's defense.

The waitress looked very skeptic. "What was that? Another offender like yourself?"

"Sure, he has a way with pretty women like you sometimes," Basil continued, "But he didn't mean for it to turn out this way, even after working for that criminal, Professor Ratigan, my enemy."

"He worked for that criminal, you say?"

Basil nodded. "That rat forced him to kidnap people, including all of us here."

The waitress's expression began to soften. "That Ratigan character sounds very nasty."

"Very nasty, indeed," Basil agreed.

Fidget looked at the waitress with pleading eyes. "I'm really sorry," he said sincerely.

She looked at him carefully and said softly, "I can tell."

Basil patted Fidget on the back. "Excuse me, Miss?" Basil said as the waitress turned to leave.

She halted. "Yes, sir?"

"You earned yourself a tip and take it from us when we're finished."

"Oh, okay," the beautiful mouse waitress replied and walked away, letting her guests eat.

"This is the best time I've ever had in my life," Fidget announced.

"We're very glad to hear it," Basil stated.

At random, Fidget burped and everyone at the table, including Basil laughed their heads off in merriment. "Excuse me," Fidget apologized.

After a while, Basil paid for the food and they were off to feed some leftovers to Toby, the dog, who stood outside the restaurant next to the fire hydrant. "Hungry, Toby?" Basil asked the Basset Hound.

Toby barked vibrantly.

"Here you go boy," Basil said as he gave his box of spaghetti to the hungry hound. The mouse detective petted him and he and his friends climbed aboard to start heading home.

…

Out in the shadows approached a rat, the one who should've died when he landed in the Thames! "I'll get that Fidget and Basil just as soon as I retrieve my bell!" he promised himself.


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Basil, Dawson, Olivia, Mr. Flaversham, Toby, even Fidget was too thrilled to go to sleep.

Unbeknownst to the bat, who was attempting to settle in for the night and get some shut eye as he hung upside down, a rat opened the bedroom door, with a bell in hand. "Pleased to see me again, Fidget?" he asked with a smirk.

"What do you want with me?" Fidget demanded to know, "It's night and I'm trying to get to sleep."

"Um, nothing, I just thought I'd check up on you and I know how much you hate needles."

"And what does it have to do with the fact that you used me?" Fidget asked angrily.

Professor Ratigan was dumbfounded at first until he brought out what once was his, his bell!

"Aww, not again!" Fidget groaned.

The rat only smiled evilly and laughed a little as he slowly shook his bell in Fidget face, used for hypnotic purposes, making Fidget extremely sleepy. "You are getting so sleepy that you can't keep your eyes open long enough to see me or your friends. With the snap of my fingers, you will fall asleep in an instant." He snapped his fingers and to his amazement, Fidget yawned and fell fast asleep.

In his sleep, Fidget moaned happily and snored because even with the sleeping spell, he still snored. He also had pleasant dreams.

Ratigan exited the room with a smirk and a cackle. "Sleep tight."

Basil, Dawson, and the Flavershams watched in horror as he walked past their rooms. Lucky for them, he didn't spot them. Seeing Ratigan disappear, the mouse detective said, "He's gone." And they stepped into Fidget's room. Ironically to their eyes, Fidget was asleep. "Fidget must've went to sleep right before us," Basil observed.

"Maybe he thought about something before falling asleep," Olivia asserted, "Or he got tired."

"Maybe," mused Basil, lying one hand on one of Fidget's wings, feeling Fidget's pulse, which was still running, "Otherwise, Ratigan had something to do with it."

Behind him, laughter echoed. "Looking for your bell?" Ratigan teased.

"Ratigan!" Basil snapped hotly, "How did Fidget fall asleep so fast?!"

"Oh, it was a matter of hypnosis," Ratigan replied in a whisper, "Want your bell back? Come and get it!" With his taunt, he tore down the stairs.

"Dawson and I will be back!" Basil vowed to the Flavershams. In one breath, he added, "Take care of Fidget while we're gone!"

Olivia and her father kept their word.

…

Down in the sewer, where Basil and Dawson met Ratigan, the rat cackled. "Welcome back, Basil," Ratigan said invitingly, "I see that your new bat hero was having fun with you this evening. As of right now, he suddenly got tired and fell asleep in a blink of an eye."

"Because of you!" Basil countered.

"Yes," Ratigan snickered.

Fed up with the rat's big, fat mouth, Basil slapped him. However, it only hurt Ratigan a little. The unperturbed rat went over and swatted Basil until Dawson came to his boss's aid and punched Ratigan.

When Ratigan eventually recovered from Dawson's punch, he revealed what they could do to wake Fidget up the next morning. "If you want to save your friend, go back home, and make sure he doesn't wake up _attacking_ Olivia."

"So why would you care if Fidget _did_ attack her?" Basil asked.

"Just go before I change my mind," Ratigan threatened and the two mice left without another word.

…

Mr. Flaversham and his daughter slept while they waited for Basil and Dawson to come back to rescue Fidget. By the time the detectives reached the Flavershams, they were awake. Even Toby was watching out the window, wide awake. Everyone was awake, all except Fidget.

"We're back," Basil said.

"So, how is Fidget going to wake up?" Olivia asked.

"Dawson and I will hold his wings in case he attacks you."

Olivia's eyes widened with shock. "Attacks me?!"

"Yes, because this could be a trap to break this spell on your own."

Olivia sighed, "Alright."

Basil and Dawson then gripped onto the sleeping bat's wings for him to hold still and the mouse girl kissed Fidget on one of his cheeks. Soon, Fidget went wide-eyed upon seeing Olivia's face, very eager to see her and his other friends again.

"Thank goodness you're awake," Dawson said.

"Oh, Fidget, I knew you would live!" Olivia cheered.

The bat climbed down from the closet next to his bed that he still sleeps in and stretched. "Hi," he said with a yawn.

"Good morning, Fidget," said a ratty voice and added sarcastically, "It's good to see you alive and awake again." In the next split second, Ratigan brought out his bell to hypnotize him again, but Fidget wouldn't fall for his trick this time.

"Next time you ring that bell in my face, I will clock you over the head!" Fidget ranted.

Just as Ratigan was about to lay a hand on him, Fidget pounded the professor, knocking him cold.

Minutes later, when Ratigan awoke, Basil commanded the dog, "Toby speak."

With pleasure, Toby barked and growled violently at Ratigan, forcing him out of Basil's flat in a heartbeat.

Everyone, including Fidget was happy for Ratigan's departure and as for their celebration, they drank Root Beer soda. "To Fidget, who saved us all in refuge!" they cheered as they clinked their glasses in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. I was beginning to think that chapter 2 was my last one, but I decided to add a little more to this story and get it done with.**

Fidget and the others were outside for an afternoon walk.

"Fidget, you were outstanding," Olivia said.

"Thank you, Olivia," Fidget said with a hearty chuckle.

"But don't forget Toby," Basil reminded him. "I let him be part of it by growling and barking at Ratigan just so he could get away."

"Or _could_ I?" a voice mocked.

Everyone gasped.

Ratigan threw Fidget in a sack.

"Get him!" Basil shouted.

Toby barked and let on the mice as they journeyed towards Ratigan's hideout.

…

Meanwhile, Fidget, who was being held hostage in his room he used to sleep in. He heard Ratigan ordering his men to drug him to sleep with a liquid sleep medicine. "When midnight hits, he'll be dead," Ratigan said, hoping the sleep medicine would kill the bat. He was bored and lonely without his friends, but something in the room caught his eye just to reduce his loneliness: a box of crayons and paper. That'll give him something to do while he waited for Basil, Olivia, and the team to rescue him and bring him back home where he belonged. He drew a picture of himself and his friends.

Then suddenly, a door opened, but it wasn't his friends who opened it, it was Ratigan's gang.

Fidget gasped.

"Nice drawing," one thug mused.

Fidget was about to make his exit out the window when another pulled him down.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! We're not going to hurt you!" he assured the young bat. It was the chubby red suit mouse named Red.

"Yeah, right!" Fidget scoffed coldly, rolling his eyes. "Since when? You were never there for me! You never cared what happened to me since I was kidnapped by Ratigan, my boss… _our_ boss a couple times! You won't be so lucky when Basil, Olivia, and my other friends come and rescue me from this rat boss of yours!"

Ratigan's gang was stunned by this peculiar bat's manners, but thought of what they could do to actually help the bat. One of them picked up a drawing. "You miss your friends, don't you?" one of them asked.

Fidget nodded sadly and wept. "Yes, very much, but what about the curse?"

"We won't let you die, Fidget," the mouse in the striped shirt called Snakes told him, wiping a tear away.

"What?"

"Instead, we're going to let you sleep like Sleeping Beauty," Bill the lizard said and so, he and his mouse friends did all they could to make Fidget sleepy, without Fidget having to put up with the stress of being taken from his friends, who were like family. "Your friends will have time to rescue you before midnight."

They allowed him to take a nice warm bath with bubbles and eat ice cream.

"Ready, Fidget?" Snakes asked.

Fidget nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready. What does it taste like?"

"You'll find out," the same mouse replied.

"It's supposed to taste sweet," Bill said.

"Open wide," Snakes commanded Fidget.

Fidget opened his mouth and he tasted the medicine. It tasted sweet, but then, the sleepy bat fell asleep in the striped mouse's lap.

"Should we try making him hang upside down?" Red suggested.

"We could," the striped shirt mouse replied, patting Fidget on the back. "Can someone hand me a back scratcher?"

Bill found a backscratcher and gave it to him. Snakes scratched Fidget's back with a backscratcher, making Fidget smile.

"Aww," they said.

…

By the time Basil, Dawson, Toby, and the Flavershams arrived to save Fidget, they were stopped by Ratigan. "Well, what do we have here?" Ratigan said slyly.

Ratigan's gang had gotten a hold of them.

"Oh, we have guests. Take them away."

Ratigan's gang took them to a cell.

…

Snakes, Red, and Bill the lizard brought Fidget outside and put him on the faucet on the barrel, where Fidget could hang upside down. They were confident that he'd be composed for a while until Basil and the others got him back.

Ratigan walked up to the slumbering figure and pet him, then turned to his gang of three. "Good job. Now take him to bed." Then he went to the cell to harass Fidget's friends.

The three took him back to bed, so that Fidget could warm up.

"There you go," the striped shirt mouse said, "Nice and warm."

Bill rubbed Fidget's back.

…

Toby was in the cell, locked in a cage, while the rest were chain up.

"Well, why so sad?" Ratigan said, feigning pity.

The trio of Ratigan's gang came over to the cell, where the prisoners were sitting, listening to Ratigan's speech.

"You know I have Fidget safe and all ready for you before you leave. As you see, Fidget is already tucked in by composure, confident that you would arrive. Now you have all come to rescue him. That's mighty generous of you. I best be going. I got to check up on him. Now you still have time before midnight to break this curse because when midnight arrives, he'll be dead." With that, he exited the room, leaving the party helpless.

Seeing Ratigan leave, the trio opened the door and snuck inside.

Everyone gasped. Even Toby gave them a bark of disapproval.

"What are you doing here?" Basil fumed.

"And where's Fidget?" Olivia demanded, mad as Basil.

"We are here to rescue you," the red suit mouse replied, unlocking the chains for each prisoner with a key.

"And your friend is in bed, unharmed and still alive," the skinny mouse in the striped shirt finished.

"He's just sleeping," Bill put in.

"Shh!" Bill's mouse friends hissed.

"Sorry," Bill apologized.

"As you can see, we gave Fidget the liquid sleeping medicine that made him fall asleep," Red said.

"But Ratigan wanted us to kill Fidget," Snakes added. "Instead, we made sure he'll sleep."

Free, Basil and his team unlocked Toby's cage.

"Follow us," Bill said.

The five followed the trio, picking up the pace.

They were caught off guard by Ratigan's other thugs. Luckily, everyone, especially Olivia and her father had the fists and feet to fight them back.

"Come on!" Red shouted, then he, Snakes, and Bill showed the five travelers to Fidget's room.

Basil picked Fidget up gently as if he were an infant. He handed him to Dawson, who as well as the others were on Toby's back and Basil climbed on the dog's back and off they went. Snakes, Red, and Bill took off after them in case the group needed their help.

Ratigan stopped them. "Stop!" he shouted, "You didn't think you'll get away from me, did you? Well, this is going to be one exciting chase!" He started to run. "Catch me if you can!"

Basil patted Toby on the head to get him to run and chase after that rat.

Ratigan chuckled evilly. "You can still win, Basil and so can your friends!"

Basil turned his head to see where Ratigan had disappeared to.

Ratigan, on a tree branch scared Basil and his friends, making all (except Fidget, who had been cursed) scream. Ratigan leapt from branch to branch like a squirrel. Then, he jumped on top of a brick wall, hoping they'll be able to catch up to him, running like a normal rat.

Toby caught up to him as fast as he could.

"Hehehe!" Ratigan laughed evilly.

Basil noticed the rat growing wary. He could tell by the way Ratigan panted. "Look who's exhausted now!"

Ratigan glared at him and jumped into the other side of the wall of Royal Guard Dogs, where Felicia met her demise. In there, Ratigan found pieces of his beloved cat and had plenty of dogs to keep him running.

"Basil, it's time," Snakes said, putting his hand on the detective's shoulder.

Basil looked down to Red. "What does he mean?"

"It's time for one of his friends to – you know, wake Fidget up," Red replied. "It can only be done by a true friend."

"It should be wakey wake time for Fidget," Bill agreed.

"It should be Olivia, then," Basil pointed out. "She and Fidget are good friends. Last question: What time is it?"

"Ten," Snakes said, looking at his watch.

Basil brought the bat over to Olivia and the girl kissed the bat passionately on the cheek.

Fidget hadn't awakened yet, much to Olivia's distress. She cried in his arms until she felt a hand over her back. She looked into the face of the bat who was about to awaken. She had broken the curse!

"Fidget!" Olivia beamed.

"Livy!" Fidget beamed back.

"Hooray!" Basil and his friends and three of Ratigan's thugs cheered.

Fidget and Olivia hugged and they slid off the dog to hug Ratigan's thugs.

"Thank you for being nice to me," Fidget said gratefully.

"Yes, thank you for taking care of my best friend," Olivia agreed and turned to Bill, the nicest out of anyone, "Especially you, Bill."

"Aww." Bill found himself blushing.

"We thank you for the help," Basil said. "Never thought we needed it, but it was worth it."

"It was," Snakes said.

"Ta ta," Basil said and grabbed Olivia and Fidget each by the hand when they reached for him and he took all of his friends back to Baker Street.

"Bye!" the trio shouted as they waved goodbye.

…

The next day, with Fidget still alive, he, Olivia, and her father decided to leave for the train.

"What a crazy night!" Fidget exclaimed.

"It was," Basil agreed.

"But I saved him," Olivia said.

"I think _we_ _all_ did," Dawson corrected. "Because we kept him safe from Ratigan with Ratigan's thugs' help."

"Oh," said Olivia.

"Ready to start heading home, Olivia? Fidget?" Olivia's father asked.

"Yes!" Fidget and Olivia said simultaneously, but they stopped to hug Basil and Dawson goodbye.

"Those three thugs are a lot nicer than I have ever known," Fidget said.

"I thought so, too, Fidget," Basil agreed.

"If it weren't for them, we wouldn't be able to find a way to save you," Dawson said.

"And I wouldn't have been able to wake him up," Olivia put in.

"Bye, guys," Fidget said.

"Bye, Basil. Bye, Dawson," Olivia said.

"Goodbye, Fidget. Goodbye, Olivia. Goodbye, Flaversham," Basil and Dawson said as the trio left.

"Well, then," Basil said, "Ratigan's gone for good."

"Yes, and he has plenty of dogs to keep him on his toes," Dawson agreed.

…

The train ride went smoothly for the Flavershams, especially Fidget. During the ride, Fidget and Olivia slept next to each other, enjoying the journey home.

The End

 **Author's note: Glad that's over! And the second spell is broken by Olivia as always! Hope you all enjoyed this as much as I had.**


End file.
